


Pepperony - Distractions

by cmfvids



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmfvids/pseuds/cmfvids
Summary: A continuation of the scene in Iron Man 3, where Pepper invites Tony to shower with him. Just smut.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Pepperony - Distractions

“This is a new level of lame.”

Her voice sounded angry. Which she was, Pepper was very angry. He had just sent up a robot to, she didn’t really know, distract her?, from the fact that he was down here - again - doing god knows what with his stupid suits.

“Sorry.” Tony replied. Sorry? That’s all he could say, sorry?

“You ate without me already? On date night?” Pepper said as she glanced at the empty plates.

“He was just-”

“You- You mean you.”

“Yeah, I just mean WE were hosting you…”

Pepper scoffed in disbelief. “...while I finished off a little work.” He continued. “Uh-uh.” She replied and nodded slowly, unsure what to say to him that would cover how angry she felt in that moment. She was pretty sure it couldn’t get any worse. “And yes, I had a quick bite. I didn’t know if you were coming home, or you were having drinks with Aldrich Killian.”

Pepper wasn’t wrong often, but she was this time. Things COULD get worse, and he had said the exact words in order to accomplish that. Her mouth dropped a little, and she gave an angry glare to that stupid robot suit that was still standing beside her. “What?”

“What?” Tony said it so careless, as if he had no idea that what he was doing was wrong. He obviously did, but Pepper was too mad to care about what he did or didn’t know.

“Aldrich Killian? What, are you checking up on me?”

“Happy was concerned.”

Pepper knew that was a bullshit excuse. “No. You’re spying on me.” She said. He replied with, “I wasn’t”, but he wasn’t entirely sure if that was true. He was spying on her, but for a different reason than she probably thought. He just wanted to keep her safe. That’s all he ever wanted to do.

Pepper wasn’t in the mood for this discussion. “I’m going to bed.” She said and turned around, walking through the glass door to make her way back up the stairs. “Hold on.” Tony said. “Come on. Pep?” He realized there was no point in hiding his feelings from her. He could never hide his feelings from her for too long, she knew him too well for that. Not just that, though, he also felt extremely guilty whenever he lied to her. So most of the time, he just told her the truth. “Hey. I admit it.” He held up his hands. “My fault. Sorry.”

Pepper froze about halfway up the stairs. No matter how angry she got at him, hearing him say sorry always did something to her. Mainly because she didn’t hear him say it that often.

“I’m a piping hot mess.” He said and lowered his arms. Truth was, he felt so powerless. After what he had seen in New York, after seeing what danger was out there, he just wanted to protect Pepper from it, from everything. But the danger was everywhere, and he felt like no matter what he did, it would never be enough. “It’s been going on for a while. I haven’t said anything.” He let out a soft sigh as he watched her walk back down the stairs. “Nothing’s been the same since New York.”

Pepper stood still at the door. “Oh really? I didn’t notice that. At all.” It was sarcasm, of course it was. She had obviously noticed that there was something going on with him, that there was something he wasn’t telling her. She just wanted to give him space, she wasn’t going to force him. She figured he would tell her. Eventually.

“You experience things, and then they’re over, and you still can’t explain them. Gods, aliens, other dimensions. I’m just a man in a can.” It did kind of feel good for Tony, to finally get that off his chest. “The only reason I haven’t cracked up is probably because you moved in.” Pepper’s eyes followed him as he started pacing around the room. For a few seconds, she didn’t know what to say. “Which is great. I love you. I’m lucky.” Tony continued. “But honey… I can’t sleep.”

Pepper was still silent. All of the anger she had felt a few seconds earlier was completely gone. She just felt sad, and powerless. She wanted to help him, but she didn’t know how.

“You go to bed, I come down here. I do what I know. I tinker. I…” Tony sighed as he leaned against the table. “Threat is imminent. And I have to protect the one thing that I can’t live without. That’s you. And my suits, they’re, uhm…”

“Machines.” Pepper finally spoke up.

“They’re part of me.”

“A distraction.”

She wasn’t wrong about that. Totally not. Tony knew that. “Maybe.” He said. He didn’t like admitting that he was wrong.

Pepper stepped away from the wall. She ran her hands across Tony’s shoulders and hugged him. He rested his head against her chest. She took off the glasses he was wearing and placed them on the table. She had thought of a way to help him. She couldn’t take away his pain, and she knew Tony wouldn’t want to talk about it, but there was one thing she could do: distract him.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Pepper said, and he nodded. “Okay.” She thought he’d take the hint and come with her, but when she got to the door and realized he hadn’t followed her, she said, “and you’re gonna join me.”

Tony wasn’t sure if it was what she said or the way she said it, with such a low, sexy voice, but it did something to him. If she was trying to distract him, it was certainly working. “Better.” He said and cleared his throat. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening, but she definitely regained his attention when he suddenly saw the top piece of her outfit fall down the stairs. He quickly jumped up and instructed Jarvis to turn off all of his equipment. He went after her up the stairs, getting more turned on with every piece of clothing of hers he saw laying on the floor. He found her skirt at the top of the stairs, and she had dropped her red lacy bra and matching panties in front of the bathroom door. By the time he finally got there, she was standing in the shower completely naked.

Pepper had undone the ponytail in her hair. Tony took a few seconds to just look at her. She was perfect. Her hair loose on her shoulders, her absolutely perfect body and the slight smirk that hadn’t left her lips because she knew exactly what effect she had on him. And even if she didn’t, she could clearly see it. The lust was visible in his eyes and the bulge in his pants was getting bigger with every second. She took a step back and she turned around, her back facing him. “You coming?” Pepper said as she went to turn on the water.

She heard Tony undress faster than usual. Are smirked even wider to herself. She enjoyed the fact that he got so turned on because of her. When she turned back around to look on him, he was already naked in front of her. His eyes were a few shades darker. “Took you long enough.” She said jokingly. She looked into his eyes as he pushed her against the wall. “I thought we were taking a shower.” She whispered innocently.

“Did you now?” Tony said and kissed her. _Finally_. The feeling of her lips against his seemed to erase his worries, even if it was just for a little while. His tongue ran across her bottom lip. “You’re such a tease.” He whispered as he kissed her neck. Pepper closed her eyes as she ran her hand through his already wet hair.

She noticed his lips leaving a small hickey on her neck. Or more than one, she was unsure. It would be very difficult for her to cover those up for work the next day, which was perhaps why Tony enjoyed it so much. Tomorrow, she would walk around the whole day having to do her best to cover up the dark marks on her neck… the very idea alone turned him on so much.

Tony kissed down her chest. He spent very little attention on her nipples - he knew that didn’t get the job done for her. He knew every soft spot on her body. There was the spot underneath her belly button that always made her wriggle underneath his touch, and the spot on the inside of her thigh that he knew would make her moan. He got on his knees in front of you. “What are you-” Pepper started, but whatever she was trying to say turned into a long, low moan when his lips wrapped around her clit. “Holy… Tony.”

If she could see him right now, his smug grin would drive her crazy. But she didn’t see him, she was too caught up in her own pleasure to notice. Her mouth fell open when she felt his tongue run through her folds. She tried to grab onto the wall for support, but her hands kept slipping away. Tony felt her knees buckle and grabbed onto her hips to keep her balanced, moving one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. “Oh my god.” Pepper moaned when she felt his tongue move inside her. She curled her hand in his hair. “I’m gonna-”

“What if I say no?” Tony interrupted her.

“I honestly don’t care what you say.”

If it wasn’t for the extra support she was getting from him, Pepper would’ve probably fallen down as she came over his tongue. Tony gave her a few licks before standing back up. He kissed her slowly as she leaned back against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

Tony stood back and looked at her. Small drops of water ran down her nipples and it was the most beautiful sight in the world. It made him feel more turned on. “You were bad.” He then said.

Now, here was the thing. Tony and Pepper were… _kinky_. And Pepper could be very submissive, if she was in the mood. Comments like these were just Tony trying to figure out if she was. “I have?” She said once she managed to catch her breath. “Why’s that?”

“I said no.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I said-”

“I know what you said.” Pepper said and stood in front of him. She was definitely in the mood to play. “I guess the real question is… what are you going to do about it?”

Tony looked into her eyes. Game on, he thought to himself. “Turn around.” Pepper did as he told her. She looked at him over her shoulder. “Are you sure?” She heard him ask. She nodded. “I’m sure.”

Tony stood behind her, pressing himself against her back. “Now what?” Pepper asked cheekily. “Now…” he ran his hand through her hair, pulling it. “Now you’re going to listen.” He growled in her ear. He pressed her against the wall. “Stay still.” He whispered and took a step back to admire her perfect body while she tried not to move. “You’re beautiful.” He said as pinned her wrists above her head, suddenly forcing himself inside her.

Pepper gasped. Tony was very big, and feeling him inside her so suddenly made it hard for her to breathe for a few seconds. He felt how he was stretching her, and he kissed the back off her neck softly. He gave her a few seconds to adjust before starting to thrust, slowly. Not just slow, _painfully_ slow. When she realized what he was doing, Pepper glared at him. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Tony…”

“Yes?”

“Come on.”

“That’s not how this works.” His thrusts went even slower, although she thought that wasn’t possible. Pepper knew exactly how this worked, but she didn’t want to give in. She was stubborn, which perhaps made it all the more enjoyable for Tony. Watching her wriggle underneath him, trying to get some sort of relief by trying to move her hips against him. “You know, you could just tell me what I want to hear.”

She knew what he wanted to hear, he wanted to hear her beg. He loved hearing her beg. She was too stubborn to admit to that. But she also felt like she was exploding. “F-Fuck… Fuck me.” She whispered.

“‘Fuck me’, what?”

“Fuck me… please.” The ‘please’ was quiet, barely audible.

“What’s that?” He used his free hand to lightly brush his finger across her clit. “P-Please.” She said, louder this time. “Good girl.” Tony whispered in her ear before finally speeding up his thrusts.

Tony’s pace sped up quickly, which only made it more intense for her. He was drawing small circles over her clit, in the way he _knew_ she enjoyed. And he loved it. Hearing her moan - or scream would perhaps be a better way to call it - as she was completely powerless and unable to move. Neither of them lasted very long, and Pepper had one of the most intense orgasms she had had in a very long time. After they finished, Pepper was struggling to catch her breath. She noticed Tony was staring at her. “How was that for a distraction?” She said with a small smile. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

“I’d say, mission accomplished.”


End file.
